vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
IWA Mid-South
Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, kurz IWA MS, ist der Name einer US-amerikanischen Wrestling-Promotion, die in Sellersburg, Indiana beheimatet ist. Promotoren sind Mike Miller, Kevin Adams und Vince Jones. Die IWA Mid-South besitzt eine eigene Wrestlingschule namens IWA Mid-South Wrestling School. Stileinrichtung In der IWA Mid-South wurden heute sowohl technisch hochwertiges High-Flying-Wrestling als auch äußerst brutal angelegte Hardcore- und Death-Matches gezeigt. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Im Oktober 1996 gründete Ian Rotten nach seinem Weggang von Extreme Championship Wrestling eine eigene Promotion, die den Namen Independent Wrestling Association (Indiana/Kentucky) trug und die in Louisville (Kentucky) beheimatet war. Die erste Veranstaltung fand am 3. April 1997 in Louisville statt, wo auch erstmals die IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship ausgetragen wurde.[http://www.solie.org/titlehistories/mshtiwassoc.html Solie.org: IWA-Mid-South Heavyweight Title History], abgerufen am 21. August 2011. Die IWA Mid-South sah sich seit ihrer Gründung als Vertreter des "wahren" Hardcore-Wrestling und trat damit in den Gegensatz zu Extreme Championship Wrestling und ab 1999 auch zu Combat Zone Wrestling, die denselben Anspruch erhoben. Diese Promotion hob das Hardcore-Wrestling auf ein neues Label der Gewalt und Brutalität, da sie als eine der ersten US-amerikanischen Promotionen Leuchtstoffröhren, elektrisch aufgeladenen sowie brennenden Stacheldraht verwendete. Zusammenarbeit mit der NWA Die seit 1999 bestehende Konkurrenz zwischen Ian Rotten, als Besitzer der IWA Mid-South, und CZW-Besitzer John Zandig wurde verschärft, als Rotten 1997 das von der IWA Mid-South ausgerichtete Turnier "IWA MS – King Of The Death Matches" gewinnen und sich Undisputed King of Hardcore nennen durfte. Die IWA Mid-South schloss sich noch 1999 der National Wrestling Alliance als lokale Wrestling-Organisation an. Und so konnte am 23. November 2000 der damalige NWA-Champion Sabu seinen Titel in der IWA MS gegen Chris Hero erfolgreich verteidigen. In den frühen 2000er Jahren verlagerte die IWA Mid-South ihre Tätigkeit nach Charlestown, Indiana. Nach der Schließung und Eingliederung von Extreme Championship Wrestling in die WWE, die im Sommer 2001 stattfand, schlossen sich viele ehemaligen ECW-Wrestler der IWA Mid-South an, die nicht von der WWE übernommen worden waren. Darunter waren auch Hardcore-Legenden wie der Sandman und Balls Mahony sowie exzellente Techniker wie Jerry Lynn, Sabu und Chris Candido. Dadurch änderte sich der Wrestlingstil der IWA, in dem der Schwerpunkt der Liga auf das technische Wrestling verlagert und nun auch Fans des Lucha-Libre-Stils an die IWA gebunden werden konnte. Die IWA-Invasion Bei der CZW-Show Extreme Death Match Challange 8, die am 28. Juni 2003 in Dover (Delaware) ausgerichtet wurde, fand dann die IWA-Invasion statt. Ian und Axl Rotten kamen mit ihren vier besten Hardcore-Wrestlern zu dieser CZW-Veranstaltung und die CZW-Wrestler forderten diese zu verschiedenen Death-Matches heraus. Bei dieser Show hatte auch der Wrestler JC Bailey sein Ringdebüt, der später in der unabhängigen Wrestlingszene zu einer festen Größe wurde. Mit dieser Invasionsstory begann die enge Zusammenarbeit zwischen IWA Mid-South und der CZW, die bis zur Schließung der Promotion bestand. Die IWA Mid-South geriet während ihres Bestehens mehrmals in Zahlungsschwierigkeiten. So zum Beispiel im Jahr 2007. Doch nach einer längeren Zwangspause wurde die IWA Mid-South 2008 reaktiviert und gleichzeitig in den Bundesstaat Indiana umgesiedelt. Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Promotionen Die IWA Mid-South arbeitete mit zahlreichen anderen Wrestling-Promotionen zusammen. Neben der ehemaligen Konkurrenz-Promotion Combat Zone Wrestling wird auch wieder mit Affiliates der NWA zusammengearbeitet. So wurde beispielsweise am 28. Oktober 2004 mit der NWA Wildside eine gemeinschaftliche Show veranstaltet, die den Namen The IWA Mid-South/NWA Wildside Wrestling Challenge trug. Aber es bestanden seit Januar 2005 auch Verbindungen mit der NWA Midwest, die damals unter der Kontrolle von Ed Chuman stand. Die Verbindung beider Promotionen wurde aufgrund persönlicher Differenzen zwischen Chuman und Rotten bereits wieder im Juni des gleichen Jahres beendet. Erfolgreicher war dagegen die Zusammenarbeit mit der ebenfalls zur NWA gehörenden Promotion Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. Das heute bekannteste Beispiel ist die ehemals zur ECCW gehörende Wrestlerin LuFisto, die regelmäßig in IWA und CZW antritt. LuFisto nahm beispielsweise auch 2008 in der CZW bei dem jährlichen Event Best of the Best teil. Für Wrestler der ECCW bildet die IWA Mid-South ein Karrieresprungbrett in die Vereinigten Staaten. Eine andere Wrestling-Promotion, mit der die IWA Mid-South zusammenarbeitete, war Maryland Championship Wrestling. So stammten zahlreiche Wrestler, die bei IWA antraten, aus dieser Liga. Die bekanntesten Beispiele der MCW waren DJ Hyde, Ruckus und Sabian. Von Combat Zone Wrestling stammten die Wrestler WHACKS, Necro Butcher, Nick Cage, Drake Younger und Danny Havoc. Von der mit der CZW verbundenen Liga CHIKARA stammte Beispielsweise der Wrestler Chris Hero, der vorher in der CZW verpflichtet war. Verschieden wurden auch Wrestler der IWA Mid-South von großen Wrestling-Organisationen verpflichtet. So zum Beispiel die IWA-Wrestlerin Mickie Knuckles, die mehrmals bei Total Nonstop Action Wrestling in deren Valet-Roster Knockouts geführt wurde. Aber auch Wrestler des aktuellen TNAW-Kaders traten vielfach bei der Independent Wrestling Association an. So zum Beispiel Jay Lethal, der mehrfach als Black Machismo (eine Randy-Savage-Parodie) dort antrat.Smart Mark Video: IWA Mid-South Wrestling "Point Proven" (Turnier vom 30. Juni 2007) Die IWA Mid-South unterhielt auch enge Kontakte zur deutschen Wrestlingszene. So nahmen Wrestler dieser Promotion regelmäßig an Shows der Ligen westside Xtreme wrestling und German Stampede Wrestling teil. Auch nahmen Wrestler der IWA-Promotionen regelmäßig an Wrestlingveranstaltungen der japanischen Promotion Big Japan teil. Kurzfristige Einstellung und Reaktivierung Doch blieben die finanziellen Probleme der Promotion bestehen, da die Ausgaben der IWA Mid-South stets höher als deren Einnahmen waren. So gab Ian Rotten im August 2009 bekannt, dass nun alle Geldreserven der Promotion aufgebraucht seien und die letzte Veranstaltung der IWA Mid-South am 28. August stattfände. Auch gab der kurzfristige Mit-Promotor Fannin bekannt, dass er sich vom Wrestling zurückzöge und legte seine Posten in IWA MS nieder. Am 20. November 2009 wurde die Promotion jedoch wieder reaktiviert, als diese die Veranstaltung "Chapter 2" durchführte.http://www.cagematch.de/?id=8&nr=10 Am 2. Januar 2010 fand laut ihrer Homepage die letzte Veranstaltung der IWA Mid-South statt, die den Namen "IWA Mid-South – Wrestling with a Heart 3" trug.Cagematch.de, abgerufen am 21. August 2011. Endgültige Schließung der Promotion unter Ian Rotten Die offiziell letzte Veranstaltung gab die Promotion am 11. September 2010 mit der Show "IWA Mid-South Kings Of The Crimson Mask 3" in Bellevue, Illinois.Cagematch.de, abgerufen am 21. August 2011. Für den April 2011 waren ferner von der IWA Mid-South zwei Shows angekündigt worden. Doch im März 2011 gab man von Seiten der der Promotion bekannt, dass diese mit sofortiger Wirkung geschlossen sei und bot über Internetportale unter anderem ihren Ring zum Verkauf an.Cagematch.de, abgerufen am 21. August 2011. Reaktivierung der Promotion unter neuer Leitung Am 1. Juli 2011 übernahmen mit Mike Miller, Kevin Adams und Vince Jones drei langjährige Fans die Leitung der Promotion. Auf der neuen Profilseite des Internetforums Facebook (IWA Mid-South II) kündigte die neue Geschäftsführung bereits für den 16. September 2011 ein aktuelles King Of The Deathmatches 2011 an.Ankündigung IWA Mid-South, Facebook, abgerufen am 21. August 2011. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wrestlingverein Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Independent Wrestling Association